


Dancing in the Moonlight

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Ficlets [12]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Just Boys being dudes, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Every touch was memorized, every movement part of the finale to this dance they played with.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Series: Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fuckin full-on vision I got at Lowkey as Hell.

The dresses of the dance flowed in time with the music. The men stood stiffly, yet with a grace of their own as they led the girls along. Awsten sat near the cakes, staring at the moon out the gym windows. It was hot in here, the multiple fans spinning made the streamers and laced ribbons on the ceiling float around, attached to the artificial breeze.

Awsten looked entirely out of place, still in the outfit he performed on the stage in. The director wanted him in regalia closer to the rest of the costumes but he refused, feeling the vibe of the anachronistic outfits for the band.

Right now, they were going over the dance b-roll. Music blasted as the people all danced, Otto and Geoff fucked around at the edges, dancing with each other out of the camera’s sight.

The cameras faced away front the food table for now, the shot really only being for one thing, so Awsten was out of the camera’s line of sight too. He watched everyone have fun, moving to less scripted dances as they just let loose. He closed his eyes and just listened to the noise, until someone tapped his shoulder.

Everyone was gone now, but the noise still lingered. Otto stood in front of him.

“This is a dream,” Awsten spoke to Otto.

“Yeah, I believe so,” Otto smiled, and held out his hand.

Awsten took his hand, and the bustling world returned, slowly fading into view again as they waded through the liquid crowd.

“Are we dancing?” Awsten asked.

“Yeah, we’re dancing,” Otto grinned at him like Awsten lit up his world. It was weird, Awsten couldn’t help but smile back, giving a short laugh.

“Hey,” Awsten said.

“Hey,” Otto replied as the song switched and they moved to a slow dance. The people seemed to fade again until it was just them in the empty gym, the noise of their shoes, the only other sound other than the music.

“Fuck,” Awsten looked into his friend’s eyes and wondered how much of Otto was truly captured in his dreamscape.

“You don’t have to say it,” Otto said.

“I’m tired, I’m alone more than not, I’m having fucking zoom meetings out the ass and it’s so not enough to just see your stupid face in the little box on my screen,” Awsten said.

“I love you too silly,” Otto laughed.

“Your internet sucks, also get a better webcam,” Awsten chided.

“Tell me in the morning,” Otto whispered into Awsten’s ear low and comfortable, a smile clear on his lips.

“I wouldn’t like this if I wasn’t so fuckin’ starved for my friends,” Awsten said.

“Touch starved?” Otto cleared up for him.

“Fuck you,” Awsten said, with little weight behind it. Otto spun Awsten, bringing him close at the end.

“Let’s see what’s beyond this scene,” Awsten whispered, “stay with me.” Otto rolled his eyes, but kept their hands linked. It felt nice, Awsten could feel the touch exactly how he wished he could in real life. He tugged Otto to him, and out of the gym. They walked into a starry night, noticing they were near a lake.

“Goddamn,” Awsten said as he led them over down the path to the lakeside. There was a small pavilion that sat almost in the lake. It played music calmly through its speakers. They entered.

“I want to visit you,” Awsten said, looking out towards the lake, dropping Otto’s hand.

“You never want to visit me,” Otto laughed lightly. Awsten turned to him, surprised at how close Otto stayed to him.

“I feel like you’re laughing at the fact I miss you,” Awsten tilted his head. Otto took his hand again.

“I’m laughing at how you say it,” Otto smiled. Their eyes were locked, it was like there was nothing else but the sounds of the sky and Otto’s eyes.

“I love you, you know that right?” Awsten asked.

“You say it enough,” Otto assured.

“I feel like I should kiss you now,” Awsten said.

“You can if you want to,” Otto said. Awsten took him in, every curve of his features and chiseled line. He’s memorized Otto’s face, just knowing him for so long. He’s perfectly recreated in this little slice of heaven, just for Awsten. He feels so real, but Awsten felt comfortable in pretending it wasn’t.

Otto watched Awsten decide. He watched Awsten’s eyelids flutter closed as he leaned in. Otto softly caressed Awsten’s cheek and led him into the kiss, closing his eyes as their lips met. The world stopped, and there was nothing except where their skin touched. This wasn’t real, but Otto almost wished it was. It was a scene he could only see the two of them in. Knowing this was all a dream made sense. It made it okay.

They kissed each other like they were remembering how it felt to feel. Awsten gripped Otto’s upper arm, pulling him in harder. They melted into each other so completely. Every touch was memorized, every movement part of the finale to this dance they played with. This was what would happen, if they just let it happen. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t wrong, for this moment it just was.

Awsten woke up to the fading feeling of pressure on his lips. He pressed his fingertips to his lips as he tried to remember what he dreamed of.

Otto woke up with complete memory of the dream, blush spreading as he woke slowly. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it, laughing. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever dreamed of a moment so tender, bathed in moonlight, dancing for the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like the multiply tool in Photoshop, no, don’t ask me to explain.   
> I mean nothing by this I’m just having fun out here. 
> 
> I don't have synesthesia or anything but I do connect to imagery very strongly, this kind of just came to me and I had to write it down. I was gunna keep it just for me but I like the ability to hear your comments. I might make a part two, unsure yet though. 
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> comments and kudos keep me writing.  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)  
> Also, check out my backlog if you're a fandom hopper!


End file.
